


Fix It（翻译）

by cyrialec



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Demanding Sherlock, Greg in a posh suit, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrialec/pseuds/cyrialec
Summary: 他的队伍在执行一个保护任务，这任务要求Greg Lestrade必须得盛装出席。Sally一直清楚Greg是个有魅力的男人，但Sherlock不得不看到他穿着精致考究的样子，这完全是另一回事儿。自然地，Sherlock表现得很Sherlock并要求Greg解决他的问题。已翻完：字数约3k。





	Fix It（翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fix It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629108) by [EbonyKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyKnight/pseuds/EbonyKnight), [RomanyWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanyWalker/pseuds/RomanyWalker). 



> 1\. 每次读这篇都会笑成傻子:D 希望读到的GN们都能变得开心！  
> 2\. 翻译非专业，自我beta，有错漏请指正~  
> 3\. 我什么也不拥有，人物属于BBC和ACD，情节属于EbonyKnight和RomanyWalker，喜欢这个故事的话可以去给她们留言和点❤！  
> 4\. 注意脏话、性暗示

“你这边一切还好吗？”Lestrade靠近今晚Sally负责的吧台那一块儿，问道。由于一起谣传的恐怖袭击，他们来到了伦敦最豪华的酒店之一卧底保护几个参加慈善晚会的王室高级成员。这地方毫无疑问挤满了间谍、警察和保镖，但Sally享受着任务的每一分钟；至少比起到处找谋杀犯和强奸犯，它肯定制造了点不同。

“一切正常，长官。其他地方有可疑行为的迹象吗？”

Lestrade沮丧地伸手抓了抓头发，让他的头发在脑袋一侧立起来了。“还什么也没发现。如果你问我的意见，我真觉得这他妈是杀鸡用牛刀了：军情五处、伦敦都市警部再加上惯例的皇家护卫小组。如果那些混账恐怖分子 _真的_ 出现了，他们也会马上发现我们的人的。”

“没错，在隐匿自己的身份这点上他们做得并不太好，不是吗？”Sally回道，注视着那群年轻警员的其中一个 _技巧绝佳_ 地混入人群。

Lestrade露齿一笑。“你注意到了，是吧？”他问，一边拨弄为了成功融入出席晚会的名流们而被强制穿上的高档西装的袖口，“这西装快把我逼疯了。我平常穿的衣服到底哪里不对了？”

虽然和她关系不大，可Sally一直清楚她的长官是个很有魅力的男人，而且他对于仅仅算他们办公的那层就有多少女人对他垂涎三尺无知到了可爱的程度。但精心打扮了一番、穿着考究得体的时候，他和平时相比就真的太不一样了。她翻了个白眼，转身在有整个吧台里侧那么长的柜台上找出案板和水果刀，开始把一个柠檬切片。“在办公室那么穿当然什么事都没有，但你在这群人里会显得格格不入的。而且，你很适合上流社会。”她说，稍微侧身回头看了Lestrade一眼。

“傲慢的势利鬼，他们中大部分都是。你不会相信刚刚我旁边那个男人一直在没完没了地说着什么屁话。”Lestrade厌恶地说。

“说起势利鬼，你听话的精神病人是怎么回事？”Sally问，转过身面对着大厅，用她的刀指着站在一个角落里威胁性地怒视着人群的Sherlock Holmes。“他不是应该帮忙找出恐怖分子，而不是躲在那旮旯和几杯香槟亲亲热热吗？”

“呃，他是在推理，不是吗？我只是让他答应来这里就花了不少功夫，可能他也还在生闷气吧。”

不由得好奇起来，Sally从柠檬上抬起视线，“哦？”

Lestrade哼了一声。“我去请他帮忙，结果他告诉我他宁愿花一天时间看《布朗神父》，我就去拜托了他哥哥。我不知道年长的那位Holmes说了什么，但半小时后我收到了Sherlock的短信说他恨我。”

“你肯定会没事的，”Sally笑着说，“但他真的有在做什么吗？过去的十分钟里他几乎没动一下。他可能是有钱公子哥中的一分子，但即使是他们都开始用奇怪的眼神看他了。”

“他当然有在做事。他在观察或是演绎或无论他想怎么称呼那个。大概不需要离十英尺这么近他就能分析出这些人的整个人生故事。如果他发现了什么，我们会知道的。”

“好的。”Sally说，不过她还是没有信服：Holmes是个爱卖弄的家伙，如果他觉得他知道了什么你不知道的东西，他绝不可能做到把他的观察结论留在自己那憋着不说，而且站在一个有那么多站得离他距离如此近、他轻易就可以激怒的人的角落单纯就不是他的风格。

“女孩儿，你是在工作，还是被雇来让我这个可怜的男人烦心的？”这句话来自一个轻蔑傲慢的声音，Sally转身看到了一个长着对形状相当滑稽的耳朵的年长男人在吧台的另一端有所要求地盯着她。

“噢，都是我的错，老兄，”Lestrade圆滑地插话进来，突然他身上的每一部分都变成了极具优越感的混蛋，“我一向要求新鲜柠檬。否则整杯酒都要被毁了。”

这位新来的客人对Lestrade 纵容地微笑了一下，坐得离他近了一些，看起来因为拥有了明显是自己的同类之一的陪伴而更开心了。“相当正确。”他把注意力转回到Sally身上，面容因为蔑视而扭曲，“威士忌酸，女孩，而且要快一些，”他说话轻慢，很快就收回注意力再次看向Lestrade，他期待地伸出右手，“我是James Rockingham。”

Sally开始着手准备这个老混蛋的饮料，但以防万一还是留出一只耳朵和眼睛关注着这场谈话。

Lestrade有力地握住了Rockingham的手，“Sebastian Milford。年轻的那个，显然，不是我亲爱的老爸。”

Rockingham轻笑出声，“这是自然。很好的人，你父亲，很好的人。”

“我得说，今晚似乎有些奇怪的家伙进来了，”Lestrade引导性地说，毫不费劲地用着上流社会低沉圆润的腔调，Sally则被强有力地提醒她的长官是警队中最优秀的警察之一。“不到十分钟前我看到一个工作人员被搜身了，你能相信吗。”

“真的？”Rockingham问，觉得这种显而易见的丑闻很有趣，“大厅里我们这边的人不会出现这类问题，但你永远都不知道那些外国人会怎么样，对吧？现在这日子他们谁都放进来。我的曾祖父是一位海军上将，你知道的：如果他知道帝国现在变成了什么样子，九泉之下也不得安宁。”

控制着让Rockingham拿着他该死的鸡尾酒赶紧回到他那堆密友中的冲动，Sally将酒杯放到了吧台上，如果她放的时候比严格所需的力道更重了几分，Rockingham似乎也没注意到。“您的酒，先生。”她咬着牙说。

“时间也正好。那，Milford，很高兴遇见你。一定记得向你父亲转达我的问候。”这个富人说完，端起他的酒杯走开了。

他一消失在人群中，Lestrade的姿势立刻放松下来，就像拉扯着他的细绳被剪断了。“真是蠢到极点了，他们中大部分。 _很好的人，你父亲，_ ”Lestrade模仿着他说话，接着轻触了一下他的左耳。“这里是Lestrade。刚刚和Rockingham交谈了。他和公爵的随行人员断了联系（He’s over with the Duke’s entourage）并且他没看到任何可疑的事。不过，如果他真的是某个人的怀疑对象的话他会不会承认也难说。”

“我们这边收听得很清楚，Lestrade，”从Sally耳机里传来的是Athelney的声音，任务组中的一个年轻警员。“Anderson的队员已经结束了对我们接到密报的酒店房间的搜查，没有什么新进展。完毕。”

Lestrade又敲了下他的耳朵。“我恨这些任务，”他挫败地说，在Sally来得及告诉他Holmes出现了，正怒气冲天地穿过人群走过来之前。“是什么让你这么心烦意乱？”

“你似乎让我勃起了。解决它。”年轻人要求道，Sally相当确定她的心脏有一瞬间停跳了；如果不是因为Lestrade突如其来的一阵咳嗽対得上，她原本也许能说服自己是她幻听了。

“你什么？”Lestrade语无伦次了，他的脸因为咳嗽而泛红，和他相比Sally也好不到哪去。

“我难道结巴了吗？我勃起了，原因是你。你没有权利穿成 _那样_ 到处走来走去，”他吐字十分清晰，仿佛在和一个小孩子说话，“有关性兴奋时荷尔蒙的神经化学知识和它们对人类大脑的影响很有可能超出了你的理解范围，但可以这样说，我发现我不能思考，错全在你。”

“Sherlock，我不觉得——”

“你一定要这么无趣吗？长久以来你一直受到我的吸引，所以这件事对你来说不会有困难。我认为盥洗室里的一次手活就足够了，而且我怀疑也花不了太多时间。我甚至会回报你的帮助；我知道你对我的嘴有多着迷。”Holmes向前走了几步，真的把自己贴上了Lestrade的身体前部，仿佛他是被磁石吸引过去的，而Sally掐了下她的大腿，觉得她一定是产生幻觉了。“你能感觉到吗，Greg？”年轻人说着，声音又低又哑，Sally看到Lestrade急促地重重吞咽了一下，“你造成了这个。如果你想让我找出你的恐怖分子，你就得来 _解决它_ 。”

“老天，”Lestrade说话时嗓音的嘶哑富于表现力地诉说着他受到了多大的影响，“你不能就这么…Donovan就在这…Athelney还在通信线——”

“无关紧要。他们并没有提议给你口交，我有。两分钟后在盥洗室离门最远的隔间，不要迟到。”他不容辩驳地说，之后便高视阔步，很快消失在人潮中。

沉默支配了这个空间很久，直到Lestrade窘迫地清了下嗓子。“那好，我就是去一下然后…”他说，注视着Holmes离开的方向，深麦色的面颊上依然能看出晕开的颜色。

Sally偷笑起来，伸手捂住了嘴，强忍着让自己笑成神经病的冲动。

Lestrade摘下他的耳机和麦克风，眼神四处乱飘就是不看Sally。“什么也别说。”他警告道，接着就离开了。

Sally凝视着他的背影，手紧紧捂着她的嘴唇，整个人因为无声的大笑而颤抖，直到她耳机里再次响起的声音将她带回了现实。“我刚才真的听到了那些？”Athelney问着，听上去明显已经惊呆了。

“嗯，我想你的确听到了。”

**~完~**


End file.
